chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alysson Whiting
Alysson Jasmine Whiting is a character used by Lowri in World 9: Mythical Crossover. She is 16 years old and is a coven witch, a member of the Asheville Coven. She lives in Asheville, Louisianna, and is a junior at Asheville High. She is the best friend of Billie Winters. Appearance Alysson has long blonde hair, which waves naturally, and she can never get it to stop waving. She is tall, at 5'11 already, and is very slim. Her skin tone is quite pale, and she has light green eyes. Her taste in clothes and accessories is stylish, and she tends to follow fashion closely, but she doesn't dress flirtatiously or expose much skin. This is more due to a lack of self-confidence and belief in her appearance than any modesty. Personality Alysson can be a bit quiet and shy, especially when first meeting people, but beneath this she has quite a strong personality. She can be opinionated, and she makes her mind up easily. She is also highly loyal. She doesn't have many friends, but is very close with those she does, and prefers this to the idea of being the most popular and being surrounded by false friends. She and Billie are very similar in personality, and they tend to always agree on everything, but Billie is by far the most sociable and open. Species & Abilities Alysson is a coven witch, capable of casting spells and creating potions. Her magic is stronger when working with other witches in her coven. Family & Relationships *Mother - Dawn Whiting *Father - Samson Whiting History Alysson has lived in Asheville her entire life. She met Billie on her first day of school and they have been best friends ever since. Her entire childhood was normal and uneventful. When Billie first learned that she was a witch, Alysson was very sceptical at first, believing it was a hoax someone had played on her until Billie described the initiation ritual and how the experience had felt real. Billie also revealed that Alysson herself was a witch, after recognising her surname and her mother's maiden name listed as witch families in her Book of Shadows. Returning home after learning this, Alysson suddenly began noticing her parents using magic around the house. When she asked them about it, they admitted that they'd been uncertain of how to tell her of her heritage, so they'd cast a spell to stop her from seeing anything until she'd learned of it. Her mother also gave Alysson her old coven tools. A few days afterwards, Alysson also recognised another witch, Summer Banks, at Greendale College when she was dropping off notes for her father there. She'd sensed a coven connection with her and seen her manipulating air to pick up some papers. Alysson decided to tell Summer about her magic and the coven. Etymology Alysson is a French name which means "of noble kind". Her middle name, Jasmine, is a Persian name which refers to a flower. Her surname is English meaning "white son" or "fair son". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Coven Witches